Aguila Negra
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: "Se acerca cada vez mas a la oscuridad la muerte la espera abajo...con la mirada carmesi esta esperando su cena"/ SUpongo que se puede tomar como un drama


_Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya._

_Esto quise y tuve que hacerlo, es que nunca (hasta ahora) se me paso por la cabeza el "odio" y la pena que debe sentir Gilbert despues de que Elizaveta se fuera con Roderich, aunque Elizaveta no termina muy bien en ste fic ( _^ _^ U)_

_·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~~··~·~~·~·~·_

_Dime algo Elizaveta ¿ que fui para ti? Un juguete? Una distraccion? Que?_

_Parecias feliz cuando estabas conmigo, en cambio con el no, pero, aun asi volviste con el._

"_**la damisela en apuros escapa de las temibles garras del aguila negra..."**_

_Me hiciste sentir "querido" por una vez, para luego irte ¿ que no vez que eres ? Si , supongo que no lo vez. Para mucha gente puedes parecer una dama, una luchadora y todo lo demas, pero, yo se muy bien quien eres...eres alguien sin sentimientos, no digo que no tengas corazon solo digo que tienes la cascara de este, que dentro no hay nada, que tu alma es gris y que a pasar de ser mujer te comportas como un hombre tratando de aparentar fuerza, aun cuando eres debil por dentro. No tendras alma ni sentimientos, pero se que lo unico que te importa es hacer sufrir a la gente...hasta la muerte._

"_**da la media vuelta y ve al aguila en la cima de un abismo, este la mira con unos ojos negros llenos de olvido y odio..."**_

_Me guiñabas un ojo, me abrazabas y demas pero todo eso era para hacerme sufrir, para que tu disfrutaras. Se que te encantaba ver como los soldados caian uno por uno en la guerra ¿es ese sadismo la razon de mi pena ?... Reias feliz y sonreias en el campo de batalla; tu sonrisa, era hermosa cuando la tenias, pero esa sonrisa no era porque si, era porque te gustaba, mejor dicho te encantaba, ese liquido carmesi, ver como salia del cuerpo de un humano, y como este a su vez perdia todo el color. _

_Bailabas "el vals de la batalla", cortando todo a tu paso y disparandole a cualquiera que se interpusiera en tu camino, de tu bando o de otro; eras traicionera ¿sabes?, tus propios soldados preferian rendirse a luchar contigo, bien sabian que cavarian su propia tumba si te lo mencionaban._

"_**deja de mirarla para darle una ultima vista a su muerte, luego de eso salta..."**_

_Lo de la guerra era lo de menos; a simple vista parecias una hermosura, con esos ojos verdes y ese pelo marron, pero , las apariencias engañan... medio mundo no se dio cuenta de que, detras de esa mascara de belleza se encontraba una maldita bruja,que a su paso toda la felicidad la convertia en frias cenizas, que luego echabas dentro de tu corazon vacio de "recuerdo"._

"_**Cae, cae y cae a la oscuridad de el vacio, la damisela solo se acerca hacia la esquina y muestra una sonrisa macabra.."**_

_Debo admitir que despues de todo no eras tan despreciable, si hasta el awesome yo puedo ser amable, no como tu; eras amable, hasta cierto punto; pero nunca fuiste tan amable conmigo como con el._

_Ya que estoy ¿por que no me dices que veias en el que yo no tenia?, el era un aristocrata respetado , mientras que yo un soldado , el tocaba el piano, leia y cocinaba; yo en cambio mataba, rompia yt torturaba. Ahora dime ¿con quien preferias estar, con el, o conmigo alguien identico a ti?_

"_**Desde abajo, el aguila sigue viendo a la damisela y sueña que cae en el vacio..."**_

_Pero aunque me queje estoy muy seguro de algo..._

"_**El sueño se cumple y la damisela cae en vacio...cae, cae y cae hasta llegar donde el aguila..."**_

_y se que nadie nunca lo negara..._

"_**Los ojos del aguila adoptan un color carmesi, y su cuerpo se transforma en el de un humano..."**_

_seras una maldita sin sentimientos, pero..._

"_**La damisela trata de gritar, pero sabe que nadie puede escucharla, el hombre la atrapa..."**_

_eres muy debil..._

" _**Intenta escapar pero los brazos del hombre se convierten en garras y las lastiman..."**_

_y aunque vayas con el..._

"_**Sabe que no puede huir, es inutil..."**_

_se que volveras a mi, porque..._

" _**ahora es la presa del aguila..."**_

_es hora de que enfrentes la verdad..._

"_**Se acerca cada vez mas a la oscuridad, la muerte la espera abajo..."**_

_te has convertido en mi presa..._

"_**Con la mirada carmesi esta esperando su cena"***_

_y la presa nunca escapa, solo muere._

_~·~~~~·~·~·~·~·~~~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_

_quiero decir que esto fue un momento de inspiracion ocasionado por la musica que escuchaba (que no me acuerdo que era XD), y que puede ser un poco (mucho ) confuso. _

_*Con esto me refiero a que se va a comer su alma (ovbiamente Gilbert es como "la muerte" en este fic.)_

_Bye~_

_Reviews?_


End file.
